Chloe Beale Vs Game of Thrones
by awriterofthings
Summary: Prompt: Beca is obsessed with Game Of Thrones and Chloe doesn't know what to do about her obsession.


Chloe awoke rolling over to place her arms around her girlfriend's waist but frowned when she was met with empty space. Sighing, she reluctantly sat up and ran a hand through her hair. "Beca?" She called out for the brunette. When she didn't get a response she got out of bed in her underwear and oversized Barden University shirt to make her way into the living room.

Chloe rolled her eyes when she saw Beca sleeping on the couch while the DVD menu of _Game of Thrones _showed on the TV. The brunette had been obsessed with the show ever since she started watching it. She turned off the DVD player and TV before moving to the couch. "Beca." She shook the girl lightly. "Babe get up and come to bed."

Beca groaned and her eyes fluttered open. "What time is it?" She asked, her voice groggy with sleep.

"I have no idea but it's still dark out so come on. I want to cuddle."

"I can't. I'm still watching this show Amy gave me. It's actually not bad at all," Beca stated.

"Babe you were sleeping. You're tired. Let's go." Chloe stood up and pulled Beca up from the couch. "You can watch it later."

Beca yawned and decided that her girlfriend was right. "Okay, bed now. _Game of Thrones_ later."

Chloe smiled and pulled the brunette towards the bedroom with her. She collapsed back into bed and immediately scooted over to Beca once her girlfriend had joined her. "Night."

Beca wrapped an arm around Chloe and kissed her on the forehead. "Night."

* * *

Chloe awoke again several hours later in the same predicament. Beca was not in bed. Getting up, she headed out to the living room like before and found Beca dressed with her hair freshly washed, watching _Game of Thrones. _"Is the show really that good?" Beca grunted her response as she kept her eyes on the television. Chloe shook her head and let out a sigh. "Do you want to go out for breakfast?"

"Sure," Beca replied as her eyes stayed glued to the TV.

Chloe shook her head at the brunette and headed to the bathroom to take her shower.

When Chloe's shower was over half an hour later, she saw Beca glued to the same spot that she was before. "Are you ready?"

"I can't go."

"What do you mean you can't go? You said you would."

"That was before the episode ended and it was a massive cliffhanger. I can't not watch this next episode."

"You can watch it when we get back," Chloe suggested.

"I want to watch it now, though," Beca said. "You can watch it with me while we eat cereal."

"I don't want to watch it. It's all violent and depressing." Chloe sighed when Beca didn't respond as she lost herself to what was happening on screen. "I'm going to have breakfast with Aubrey. I'll be back." Chloe leaned down and kissed Beca on the cheek. "Remember we have plans today so you can't watch this all day."

"I know." Beca turned her head and kissed Chloe on the lips. "Are you going to come back or do you want me to meet up with you?"

"Meet up with me," Chloe said. "Text me when you're on your way."

"Sure thing, Chlo." Beca turned her head back to the TV and Chloe left the apartment.

* * *

"Where the hell is she?" Aubrey asked, annoyed by Beca's tardiness. She and Chloe had stayed at Barden to get their Masters so Chloe had gladly stepped down from her position as co-captain in order for Beca to take her place. They were currently supposed to be having one of many bonding activities in order to strengthen the group's morale.

"When I left her she was watching Game of Thrones. She was supposed to text me when she was on her way. She hasn't."

Amy smiled at hearing the mentioning of the show. "Is she liking it?"

"Yeah, I would say so," Chloe said. "She doesn't want to do anything else but watch it."

"Please go retrieve her," Aubrey sighed.

"I doubt I can even get her away from that TV right now," Chloe said. "I'm sure tomorrow, she'll be tired of the show and everything will be back to normal."

* * *

Later that same night Chloe had finished up with an assignment and wanted to spend some time with Beca. She moved towards the couch and placed her arms around Beca's neck in a loving embrace from behind the couch. "Hey."

Beca dropped her head back and Chloe bent down to give her an upside down kiss. "Hey. Give me a few. This episode is almost finished."

Chloe nipped at Beca's ear. "Can you pause it? I'm feeling kind of... you know." Chloe placed small kisses near Beca's ear and smiled when she felt the brunette shudder.

"Twenty minutes, babe. I'll be right there," Beca promised.

Chloe ceased her actions at hearing this and pulled away from Beca. "Seriously? You're turning me down?"

"I'm not." Beca stole a quick glance at her girlfriend. "I'm postponing."

Chloe glared at the back of Beca's head and stormed off towards the bedroom.

As Beca sat watching the show, she suddenly lost view of the television as a blanket fell over her head followed by a pillow... that was flung very hard.

"Enjoy your show," Chloe yelled to her before slamming the bedroom door.

Beca removed the blanket and grabbed the remote to pause the show. "You don't have to be like that!" The brunette stood up and headed towards her bedroom. When she went to open it, she wasn't surprised to find the door locked. "Babe, come on. I'm sorry. I'll stop watching." Beca heard _Titanium _start playing and knew right away what Chloe was up to. "Chloe, I'm sorry. Please open the door."

Beca heard Chloe moan and she banged her head against the door. "Chlo... this isn't cool." Realizing that Chloe wasn't going to open the door, Beca went back into the living room and plopped down on the couch to watch _Game of Thrones. _

* * *

Beca woke up the next morning and cursed when she realized she had fallen asleep during the show and missed the last few minutes. Picking up the remote from beside her, she frowned when the DVD wouldn't play. Getting up, she went to press play on the DVD player but that didn't work either. She hit eject and saw that the disc tray was empty. Looking on the coffee table, she also noticed that her three seasons of the show were missing.

Beca feared the worse as she headed for her bedroom. The door was unlocked this time as she went to open it and she found Chloe sitting on her bed talking to someone on the phone. Probably Aubrey. "You took them."

"I'll have to call you back, Bree," Chloe said before ending the call. "What was that, babe?"

"My DVDs, Chloe," Beca said. "Where are they?"

"Oh, the DVDs you love more than me are being held hostage," Chloe answered.

Beca rolled her eyes and moved further into the room. "I do not love them more than you."

"You turned down sex with me, Beca," Chloe pointed out. "You have a problem."

"Babe, I love you but I swear-,"

Chloe quirked an eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest daring Beca to continue that sentence.

Beca sighed and gave Chloe her best puppy dog eyes. "May I please have them back?"

Chloe shook her head. "Not until we talk. If you'd rather spend hours watching a television show instead of with me, then there's obviously a problem here. Are you just not interested anymore? If that's the case, you can be honest with me."

Beca was completely taken aback. "What? No. That's not it at all." She moved so that she was kneeling on the floor before Chloe. "I love you. I'm still _very very _interested. I'm sorry I made you feel otherwise. I'll stop watching the show."

"You don't have to stop watching the show," Chloe said. "I just want to spend time with you is all. Maybe limit yourself to two episodes a day."

"I can do that," Beca promised. "Do you want to go walk around campus? We can get some fresh air. I can take a break from the show today."

Chloe smiled and nodded her head. "I'd like that. Just give me a moment, okay?"

Beca stood up and kissed Chloe. "All right, I'll be in the living room."

As soon as Beca left the room, Chloe grabbed her cell phone and called Aubrey. "Hey, Bree," she whispered. "It totally worked. Thank god! My next idea was to just take a hammer to the damn things. Thanks for the advice. Gotta go." Chloe ended the call and strode out of the room, happy to have bested the _Game of Thrones._


End file.
